Jump City Reunion
by Feint14
Summary: Years after splitting up, the group reunites. RobStar, CyBee, RobRae, BB... I have yet to decide. Chap1 Raven


DISCLAIMER-I don't own the Teen Titans. Yet.

-----

A large shadowy creature emerged from the portal. Legs protruded from every angle. She counted at least twenty. It looked like some sort of mutated spider. But the truth was more ominous. It was a demon.

Raven watched it from behind a pile of debris and weighed her options. She could destroy it, and then the universe would be a slightly better place. Yet, the battle would drain her. And today she was not concerned about the entire universe. Just Azerath. She made her choice.

Leaping from her hiding place she charged the demon. It shrieked, startled at her sudden appearance. Quickly it adapted and charged her itself, several of its legs held up menacingly, like spears.

At the last minute she veered left, and instead of colliding with the creature, ran past it. Now she stood between the demon and the portal. It turned, looking at her with glowing eyes, confused.

"Come get me," she said.

Again the creature charged.

_Not too bright_, she thought.

This time she simply stood there. The creature moved forward. When it was just meters away she fell flat on the ground. A dark cloud of energy surrounded the creature. The creature was pushed, using both Raven's power and it's own momentum, off the ground and back into the portal whence it came.

Raven jumped off the ground and raised her hands in the air. "Azerath, Metrion, Zinthos!"

Although her control of her powers had progressed enormously during the past three decades, it was still necessary for her to chant when performing a more powerful spell. The closing of an interdimensional portal was definitely a powerful spell.

The portal closed.  
_  
That should be the last one.  
_  
She decided to patrol the area. If one had entered and escaped her, it would be disastrous. At best, such a creature would go on a killing spree. At worst, it would reopen one of the weakly-sealed portals and once again the land would be overrun.

Raven completed her patrol. Satisfied the area was safe, she turned to fly back to the settlement. Tomorrow the monks would come and reinforce the work she had done.

She reached the settlement. It was merely a collection of makeshift tents in the middle of the city.

"Was the priestess successful?" asked Zaranth, a senior monk.

"Yes, it should hold well for a week," she replied, "If you go tomorrow, the work will be finished."

His eyes were tired and worn, but this could not hide their enthusiasm.

"Very good. Then we can begin the true work. Of rebuilding."

She shared his satisfaction, but was uncertain what to say. An awkward silence followed.

"Well, I must meditate now."

She turned and made her way to her tent. It stood at the far end of the clearing, isolated from the others.

A loud crackling noise could be heard. She turned and saw a wall of stone falling. A group had set up a fire by the wall, to avoid the wind. There were screams.

With a wave of her hand, she caught the falling bricks and hurled them the other direction. They landed softly and safely, harming no one.

The group faced her, bowing in turn. "Thank you priestess!"

She bowed in response, then entered her tent. Instead of meditating, she collapsed on her bed. The settlers were becoming suspicous. She could feel it even in their constant thanks. She knew much of it to be jealousy from some who would be leaders, those envious of her powers and knowledge. Yet even the children began to talk strangely of her. How could they not?

She had not aged a day, since she had met them twenty years ago.

The land of Azerath had been torn apart by Trigon. Portals ripped through its fabric, allowing all sorts of evil easy entrance. The destruction had been almost complete. But not entirely.

Some had escaped. Families had sent away their children and elders as they attempted to defend their home. Raven had even been overjoyed to discover that three groups of monks had been in other realms, helping the sick and wounded in various wars. Some had wanted to return, but were unable to. With her help, they had come back to reestablish their land.

Initially there were about three hundred. Of those, a third had died. They had died in fighting the beasts that now roamed their land, or been crushed in the dangerous ruins of their once majestic city. But now the difficult work was done. The portals were sealed and the land was cleansed of evil. Now they could stop killing and begin building.

Raven allowed herself a smile.

When it was safe enough, other survivors would come. Children would run the streets free of care. The sanctuary she had once known would again exist.

And she would atone for the sins of her father.

She knew the others were suspicious, but she prayed they never learned of her heritage.

At first, they had even thought she was an angel. She seemed so pure, dressed in her white robes, so wise in her silence. But then they had seen her fight. They had seen the violence she poured out upon the demons, and had witnessed the ease with which she navigated demonic powers and trickery.

They suspected, but they did not know.

Soon, it would not matter. The land would be restored and she would be redeemed of her fathers destruction here. Then she could leave them in peace. She knew this land was but one of many. Her father had destroyed so much, caused so much pain and suffering... her road was a long one.

She had worked hard that day, closing three portals, killing eight demons and banishing another eleven. Her mind quieted itself and sleep began to overtake her.

In the distance, a woman screamed. A warning siren blared and loud voices could be heard. She had missed something. There was a demon out there.

She prayed it was only one.


End file.
